You Belong with Me
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: Marinette is listening to the song "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift and realizes her life is like the song! Terrible at summaries, sorry. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me

"My lady, you took that Akuma down purrfectly!" Chat Noir said, smirking. I face palmed and groaned. He brought my hand to his lips, but I jerked out of his grip and my earrings beeped. "Hey look at that! Gotta go! Bug out!" I said, swinging homewards on my yoyo. I detransformed just as I hit my balcony. "You're getting stronger, Marinette! I'm so proud of you!"Tikki said to me, beaming. "Thanks Tikki!" I said as I handed her a cookie and sat down at my desk. I had been designing a red shirt with see-through sleeves and lace at the bottom. Now it just needed some finishing touches. I turned on my music and the song "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift came on. As I was drawing, I thought about my big-time crush on Adrien Agreste. I had been crushing on him for about 3 years now, but I didn't stutter in front of him as much as I used to, but I still majorly crushed on him. I sighed. It didn't matter though cuz he would never see me. He was dating Chloe Bourgeois. True, they had dated on and off, but they always got back together. " _Alright Marinette, stop thinking about it and go to sleep already!"_ I turned off the music and the light and went to bed.

LIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEE BRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAK

"Marinette, get up! You're going to be late!" Tikki shrieked next to my head. At those magic words, my eyes shot open. I shrieked and fell out of bed. I threw on my shirt and shorts, and ran a brush through my hair. I had started leaving my hair down as it got longer. It now fell past my shoulders. I threw on my backpack and jumped down the stairs, tripping down the last few. I raced out the door, grabbing a croissant on my way out. I got to my seat about 5 minutes before the bell rang. "Hey girl, you're not late today!" My best friend, Alya said, walking in holding hands with her boyfriend Nino. Immediately following them was the beautiful Adrien. "Hey Mari, how are you?" He smiled at me, and ohmygod, that smile! "I-I'm good, and how you, I mean how are you?" I said, cursing myself for stuttering AGAIN. "Adrienkins, wait for meee!" Someone yelled from outside, and Alya and I shared a look and groaned. Adrien sighed as a blonde ran in and grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek. My eye started twitching and I folded my arms over my chest. "Woah girl, if looks could kill, Chloe would be a pile of ashes now." Alya said, trying to calm down. I sighed and buried my head in my arms. "Chloe, would you stop freaking out? I was just joking around with Nino." Adrien said tightly, an expression of annoyance. "I'm not talking to you now! Humph!" Chloe said, throwing her ponytail in his face. He frowned and I wondered why he put up with that crap. He shrugged and went to sit down next to Nino. "Good morning, class. Please answer the question on the board and then show me your homework." Mdme. Bustier said cheerfully. I kept an eye on her as I wrote"R u ok?" on a piece of paper and tossed it onto Adrien's desk. He glanced up at me and I nodded. He immediately bent over it and started writing. He pretended to stretch, handing it back to me. I took it and read: "tired of drama". I wrote back: "Sorry" and added a sad face. As he raked a hand through his hair, I handed him the paper. He read it and shrugged, but didn't hand it back.


	2. Chapter 2

You Belong With Me: Chapter 2

 **Heyo ,booklovers! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews are what help me to write better! On to the chapter :)**

"Adrienkins, let's go have lunch!" Chloe yelled, dragging on his arm. "No thanks Chloe, I'd like to have lunch with Marinette, Alya, and Nino." He replied, taking his arm. " _Huh? What?"_ I thought as I heard my name and looked up. Adrien wanted to sit with ME? Well, me, Alya, and Nino, but still! "You want to sit next to mariTRASH!" She shrieked. My fists clenched and Alya sat up a little straighter and started to stand, but Nino pulled her back down. "Trust Adrien, he won't let her talk that way about Marinette or any of his friends." He whispered to us. "Don't call Mari that! She's actually nice to people, whereas you're just acting like a snobby little brat just because you can! Honestly, I don't even know why we're dating!" he yelled, and there was an immediate hush over the quad as everyone turned to watch the latest breakup scene. "Ooh, you shouldn't have done that! My daddy will hear about this and you're not gonna like what he has to say! Come on, Sabrina!" She turned on her heel with her nose in the air while her servant/friend ran after her.

He sat down next to me with a sigh of relief. "Dude, why you do that to yourself? Why do you keep getting back together with her?" Nino asked incredulously. Alya and I leaned in to hear this. Adrien raked his hand through his hair "Because I like two girls. One is completely unreachable, and the other probably doesn't like me back." He said sadly. I sat back, crushed. " _I knew he liked someone else!"_ I thought sadly. "Chloe's not good enough for you, Adrien. You should tell the girls you like how you feel. It's not fair to the person you like to keep those feelings bottled up inside you." I said. Even if he doesn't like me back, I can help him tell his crush how he feels about her. "Thanks Mari, I'll keep that in mind." He said, smiling at me and my heart skipped a beat. "Whatcha drawing, Marinette?" Alya said, looking at the sketchbook I was holding. "It's just an idea for a prom dress I had. I don't think I'm going though." I said. The dress was a red strapless ball gown with a corset in the back. "I know it seems a little much but isn't prom supposed to be this giant shindig." I said, flustered. Would they think it was too much? "It's beautiful Mari, whoever your date is won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" Adrien said happily. "Do you have a date yet?" Alya said, looking sideways at Adrien. "No, no one's asked me." I said, looking down. Adrien looked at me as if to say something, but the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

Adrien's POV

(Betcha didn't see that comin!:) ) "Yo, you need to ask her before some other dude asks her. What will you do if someone asks her before you do?" Nino asked me and I sighed. "I don't know. Chloe's been badgering me about prom and I already bought the tickets for her and I to go. Besides, Mari doesn't like me that way." I said sadly. Nino seemed to be having a coughing fit, and if I didn't know better, I'd swear he was laughing. "What's so funny?" I demanded. "You and Chloe broke up, you're free now! Just ask her!" he said and then dropped his voice "And I heard Nathanael saying he was going to ask her. He didn't say when exactly, just soon. "He said, looking at me over our homework. "Alright, alright! I'll figure something out! But I'm only asking her if she likes me that way. I don't feel like getting rejected."

The link to Marinette's Dress: latest-ball-gowns-prom-dresses-2013/

It's the red one at the top :) Thanx for reading! Don't forget to review! :) :)


	3. Chapter 3

You belong with Me Chapter 3

First off, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I didn't know how to continue. "Sigh" Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

I was in my room designing my prom dress and making some changes to it when I glanced at my clock and nearly shrieked. "TIKKI, WE'RE LATE FOR PATROL! TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" I yelled, so glad that mom and dad were at a cooking convention until the night before prom.

"Hey Chaton, sorry I'm late!" I said once I got to the Eiffel tower. "Don't worry about it, my Lady." He replied. " _Is Chat OK? He seems…"_ "Ok spill. What's wrong?" I demanded. He sighed and I sat down. "There's this girl in my class that I really like, and I want to ask her out to prom, but I don't think she likes me that way." I wondered who this girl was and why I felt annoyed. I'll think about it later. "Well, how does she act around you?" I asked. "She's very awkward around me, and she stutters when I talk to her. Not as much as she used to. We've known each other for 3 years. What do I do?" I smiled. "That's how a girl typically acts when she has a crush on a guy. She likes you" "Are you sure? What if she doesn't? What if I ask her and she likes someone else?" He said frantically, and I nearly burst out laughing. The great Chat Noir having girl problems! Who would've thought? "You're freaking yourself out, Kitty. Chill out! If she likes you as much as how I think she does, then there's no way she'll say "no"! Go for it!" I smiled and stood up. "I'll take patrol. Go figure out how you're gonna ask her out!" "Thanks LB! You're really good at giving relationship advice, you should start a website or something." He said, smiling. "No, I just listen to my friend and I think of how I would act in such a situation. See ya later, Chaton!" I said and went to start patrol.

"Mari? Are you doing anything for lunch today?" Adrien asked me. "Uh, no Alya and Nino are having a lunch date today." I replied, already starting to turn pink. He thought for a second then said, "Want to go have lunch with me?" then added hastily, "you don't have to if you don't want to." My eyes widened. "I would love to!" then groaned as a familiar voice screeched "Adrikens!" and a blonde blur latched itself onto Adrien's arm. He sighed and detached himself. "You want to go have lunch with me at the hotel?" Chloe asked, batting her eyelashes. She seemed to have conveniently forgotten that she'd dumped him. "Actually, Marinette and I are going to go have lunch." Adrien said, grabbing my hand. She looked down at Adrien holding my hand, then looked at me and narrowed her eyes. " _Uh-oh, she's going to bitch at me later. Greeeeaaaat."_

AAAAAnnnnd, that's all for today! Sorry it took me so long to post this. I was working on it 3 days ago, then the computer broke down when I was nearly done with it! Next chapter will be their lunch "date"


	4. Chapter 4

You Belong With Me

Chapter 4

We ended up going to a café near school. "What are you going to get, Mari?" Adrien asked me, then glanced over my shoulder, his eyes widening in shock. "Adrien? What is it?" I said turning around. Seated a few tales away from us were none other than Nino and Alya, trying to look like they weren't watching us but failing miserably. I sighed but wasn't that surprised. "Maybe it's a coincidence. They left before us, there's no way that they knew we were coming to this particular café. Right?" I said. Wait, was he blushing? "Actually I told Nino that I was planning on asking you ou- to go with me for lunch." He said, smiling sheepishly.

I grinned and looked at my menu, not noticing that he was looking at me. "I was planning on getting the- Adrien, what are you doing?" I said as he reached across the table and tucked a strand of hair hanging in my face behind my ear. "You were going to get the…?" He asked as if this was perfectly normal. Greeeeeaaaaat, now I was blushing harder than I already was. "I was going to get the cheese and ham croissant sandwich. How about you?" I said, putting down my menu. "I actually have no idea. Everything sounds so good! I haven't been here before, so I don't know what's good and what isn't!" He said, looking flustered. I smiled, "Do you like ravioli? They make REALLY good stuffed ravioli here." He looked at his menu again, than set it down. "Nino needs help asking Alya to the prom. She's your best friend; what do you think he should do?" He grinned wickedly over my shoulder and I thought I heard someone say "Ooooh, I'm going to kill him so dead!" and a chuckle then a shushing noise. "I think he should just ask her. Maybe make a sign and meet her at her locker or something along those lines. He hasn't asked her yet? Prom's in a couple of weeks and he still hasn't asked!" I said, shocked. "Yeah, he's just afraid he'll make an idiot of himself or that she'll say no." he said, wincing.

We continued talking about this and that and after we finished our lunch, we headed back to school. I nearly shrieked with happiness when he held my hand. When school ended, I was still walking on air. That is… until I saw Adrien and Chloe kissing in her car. Her daddy had bought her a yellow Ferrari and she always drove it to school and everywhere she went, even though she already had a limo and personal chauffeur. She looked over his shoulder at me and as they hugged she smirked and mouthed "Still mine, bitch." Then threw him against his headrest and they drove off. I hadn't even realized I was starting to cry until Alya handed me a tissue. "Hey girl, you want me and Nino to go yell at him for you? Nino's furious that he played you like that." She said, loosening her shoulder like she was ready to start throwing some punches. I sniffled, "it's OK. I shouldn't have thought I ever had a chance with him. I think I'm just going to go home now. See you tomorrow." I said, already walking home.

Adrien's POV

"AGRESTE!" I heard an angry voice yell from outside my house. "GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE BEFORE WE BREAK IN, YOU JERK!" I sighed when I recognized that voice. It was Alya.

Mwahahaha! Sorry (not) for leaving off at a cliffhanger like that! It's funny actually, cuz I've always been annoyed when authors do that, but it's actually a lot of fun! Lemme know how this last chapter was! Until next time, fellow booklovers! Peace out!


	5. Chapter 5

You Belong With Me  
Chapter 5

 **Heyo booklovers! How y'all been? Sorry (not) for leaving off on a cliffhanger like that! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I wasn't sure who's POV to start with. BUT NOW I KNOOOOW! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Adrien's POV

Oh crud, I was SOO dead! The look on Alya's face was murderous and Nino was shaking his head and looking at me with disapproval/disappointment written all over his face. "You… I'm not going to say those words out loud, but rest assured that I. Do. Not. Like. Right. Now!" Alya yelled, ignoring Nino trying to calm her down. "You led my best friend on, you little…!" She continued yelling. "What Alya is saying is that she feels like you are leading Marinette on. With the lunch date and then you two holding hands as you walked back to school, she looked so happy. And then you ruined it by kissing Chloe and driving off with her. I'm just as mad about it as she is. You told me like her and then you go and get back together with Chloe, whom you don't even like. What the hell, dude?" He finished, crossing his arms, now glaring at me. Alya looked like lasers were going to come from her eyes, she looked so mad. I sighed, "If I tell you why I got back together with Chloe, you won't tell anyone?" I phrased it as a question, but it was more of a demand. They looked at each other, back at me, then nodded. Alya was still glaring at me. Damn, that girl is scary!

Alya's POV

Ohmygod! I still wanted to kill him for hurting Mari, but he was protecting her from Chloe, even though he knew she was more than capable of protecting herself from the Queen Bee. I'm still ticked at him though for hurting her and not having the courage to tell her any of this! "Are you ever going to tell Marinette this? She has a right to know that you like her!" I said, still glaring at him, but at the same time wanting to laugh. He liked her and she liked him but they were both too scared to tell each other. It was kind of amusing! "I was planning to tell her, but then I got sidetracked by Chloe. I don't know what to do." I thought for a minute. "Just ask her if you can talk to her after school tomorrow and explain it all to her. " Nino said, a broad grin on his face. My boyfriend's a genius!

Marinette's POV

I finally got home, and then promptly collapsed on my bed, too emotionally drained to do anything but lie there. I didn't even want to think about how the day went from wonderful to terrible. "Marinette, are you alright?" Tikki asked, curling up next to my cheek. I shook my head, not wanting to talk. I would have stayed like that if it weren't for the screams I heard. Moping would have to wait till later. "Tikki, spots on!" I yelled, standing up, getting a rush of energy as I transformed and leapt outside. "Afternoon milady! You are looking pawsitively beautiful today!" A familiar flirty voice said from behind me. "Hey Chaton. Fight now, flirt later!" I said, looking at the akumatized victim. "I AM THE BEAUTY QUEEN! TREMBLE AND ADORE MEEEEEE!" She had about 20 lbs of makeup on and was wearing a blue mini dress and a crown on her head. She caught sight of us and threw a powder brush at us. Chat jumped to the side and I ducked as it flew over my head and made a dent in the wall behind me and I picked it up. "Me-owch! Keep your makeup to yourself! This cat can't look better than he already does!" He said and laughed as he backflips as she threw more powder brushes at him. "Lucky charm!" I yelled and I got a pail of water. "How is water going to help me?" I thought aloud then realized that if I threw it in her face, she would stop to fix it, and that would give me time to figure out where the Akuma was! "Chat, down!" I yelled, knowing he would duck. He did and Beauty Queen turned towards me to figure out what I was doing. I threw it in her face and she shrieked and started taking it off and reapplying it. I noticed a bracelet on her wrist with makeup tools on it. "Chat, it's her bracelet!" He nodded then dove at her. While he held her down, I grabbed the bracelet, stepped on it and crushed it. The Akuma flew out of it and I captured it in my yoyo. "Miraculous Ladybug!" I yelled, throwing the pail in the air. "Pound it!" Chat said, holding his fist out. I smiled and hit his fist with mine and for that moment, everything was OK.


	6. Chapter 6

You Belong With Me

Chapter 6

Heyo booklovers! First off, I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner, but I was having severe writer's block!A plague upon all authors it is! Anyhow, ON WITH THE STORY! (Finally)

Marinette woke up, not late for once. It was a beautiful day, that was until she remembered the events of the day. "Marinette, I know heartbreak hurts, but if you don't stay positive or at least neutral, you'll be akumatized!" Tikki reminded, cuddling her. "I know, Tikki." Was the deadened reply. She looked more closely at Marinette and realized sadly that the sparkle in her eyes were gone. Marinette got up and began to get dressed, and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey Mari, how are you? It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Alya said to her, smiling brightly, but the smile vanished when Marinette said nothing back. In fact, she gave no indication that she had even heard her. "OOOOh look Sabrina, its Maritrash! Alya heard Chloe yell, but there was no response from Marinette. "Good morning, Alya, Nino!" Adrien said then looked at Marinette, wondering why she hadn't said anything. She was walking into the school, ignoring people who tried to talk to her. "Is she OK?" Adrien asked Alya and that's when she snapped. "No, she isn't and it's all your fault! You broke Mari's heart, you-"She broke off as Nino covered her mouth noticing that a crowd had formed. And then she stepped on his foot. "She's had a crush on you since freshmen year and you were too dumb to notice it! And then you made her believe she had a chance! You're just like Chloe and people like her!" She yelled and ran inside to look for Marinette.

When Alya found her, she was sitting at her desk. Not knowing what to say, Alya went for the direct approach and hugged Marinette. There were a couple of seconds where she didn't move, then she wrapped her arms around Alya and started sobbing into her shoulder and letting it all out. Alya ended up taking her home and staying with her for the rest of the day. They had ice cream, watched goofy movies, and maybe most importantly, taking down her pictures of Adrien.

Adrien stopped outside the bakery and looked up to Marinette's window. "I should have told her the truth. I shouldn't have been so afraid." He said out loud. He squared his shoulders and knocked on the door to the bakery. He waited a few minutes then Alya opened the door and sighed when she saw him. "Alya, who is it?" Marinette asked, walking over and paling when she saw him.

-CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I awful? Tell me in the reviews what you think will happen next! I may have gone a little overboard with Alya but I was imagining myself in her place and yeah… (Majorly embarrassed now) Well, peace out booklovers!


	7. Chapter 7

**You Belong With Me  
Chapter 7  
** **Heyo, booklovers! Sorry for the long wait on this one, but this is the last story I have to update and then I'll be all caught up. A reviewer actually gave me this idea, so thank you Yummy Peaches! Hope you don't mind I'm using it! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **Marinette stared at Adrien, not saying anything and he saw anger, panic and sadness flicker across her face. Then she smiled sweetly and slammed the door in his face. He heard Alya laughing and saying that it served him right. "Marinette please let me in! I need to talk to you, it's important! I know you're mad at me, I would be mad at me too, but please just hear me out!" Adrien yelled ignoring the people passing by who were staring at him. There was silence and then he heard the lock being unlocked and the door opened. It was Marinette and she looked exhausted. "Come on in, I'll hear you out." She said wearily and stepped aside.  
When they got to the kitchen, Alya was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed at Adrien. They all sat down at the table and Alya said one word: talk.  
"It started at the beginning of this year when Chloe and I started dating. I didn't like the idea from the beginning, but then Chloe threatened me with something. She threatened to ensure that your parent's bakery wouldn't get any customers and they would have to close down and you would have to move." He said, looking down at the table. There was silence for a minute then Alya said, "I'm gonna kill the…" and here she broke off, still looking murderous though. In freshman year, she had been scary, but now in senior year, she was downright terrifying. "What are you going to do about it, Adrien Agreste?" Marinette said with no emotion in her voice. When he looked puzzled, she said "About Chloe. You've let her boss you around and threaten you since freshman year. When are you going to take a stand?" He looked at her and realized that she was right. He needed to take a stand and he dug out his phone and called Chloe.  
"You're WHAT?!" Chloe shrieked, her voice echoing in the kitchen and Marinette and Alya put their hands over their ears. "I'm done with you always threatening me and bossing me around. I'm breaking up with you, this time for good. Goodbye Chloe." He said and she screamed "Don't you hang upon me!" But she was cut off from saying any more when he disconnected the call. Taking a deep breath and turning toward Marinette, he said the words he had wanted to say since senior year began. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you go to prom with me?"**

 **Mwahahahaha, another cliffhanger! "Evil grin" What did you think? Let me know in the reviews! Ciao booklovers!**


End file.
